Forgotten
by Hypatia Cade
Summary: HG? During attack at Hogsmeade, Hermione gets hit by a curse causing her to lose her memories! Memories help build who you are. This isn't going to be the same old Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone!**

**I got the idea for this story while writing my other story, Head Games, so I thought I'm quite capable of writing two stories at once. For Head Games I've been doing about a chapter every other day. So if I do two different stories I think I can do twice a week for both of them. So Now that I've said, or written, all of that lets get this over with.**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling! I do not own Harry Potter or his universe.**

**Presenting:**

**The Forgotten **

**Chapter 1**

I awoke in a stark white room. The walls so white when I first opened my eyes they burned. There was a sink in the corner along with a desk, and I was lying on a bed in the middle of the room. The sheets beneath me crinkled as I turned myself to get a better look at my surroundings. There was a boy dozing in the chair to my left. He had raven hair and wore a pair of rather round glasses. He looked to be tall, but I couldn't be sure because he was sitting in a curled up position.

I tapped him on his knee, which was the closest thing to me. "Hello? Wake up!" The boy and jumped and his eyes flew open. His eyes were a nice green. They went well with his hair which was tousled from sleep. He pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so glad your awake! This is brilliant! I have to go get Ron and Mrs. Weasley; oh and the healers. I suppose they will want to check you over before the let us talk to you." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "I will be right back Hermione!" He yelled back as he sprinted out of the room. What a strange boy. Who goes around hugging and kissing (even on the cheek) strangers?

Not even two minutes after that a man and a women came into my room. "I'm Evan this is Jessica. We were the healers assigned to your case. You and your friends were in a Death Eater attack while going on your Hogsmeade trip. You were hit by a curse. Although we were unable to determine which curse it was. You seem to be suffering no physical affects." He took a deep breath. "We had to wait till you were awake to test to see if there were any mental affects. So I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Okay?"

"Okay." I said happy to agree.

"What is your full name?"

"Ummm..." This is when I started to worry. I didn't even know my name! Something so simple and I could not answer the question. "I...I don't know. Umm… that boy. The one that was here when I woke up? He called me Hermione." The healers exchanged glances.

"When is your birthday?"

"I don't know." This time as was beyond worried. I was scared. I didn't know who I was or when I came to be.

"Well it seems as if you don't remember any facts about yourself. But you friends told me your really smart so I'm going to ask you a few potions questions." He smiled a little. "Sorry potions was my best subject. Is that okay?" I nodded. "Okay. What would you get if you added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Asphodel and wormwood make the Draught of Living Death. Which is a really powerful sleeping potion." Well at least I know something.

"Good! Very good! Where would you look if you wanted to find a bezoar?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat. It will save you from most poisons.

"Excellent sign that is my dear." The healer said clapping me on my back. "One more question. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name aconite."

"Fantastic! Well my dear it seems as you have retained all of your facts. I don't know if you will regain your other memories. Only time will tell. But it seems as if only personal memories have been lost. We'll keep working here to see if we can come up with a way for you to get your memories back. There might be a chance that they come back on their own with time. You should be able to go back to school today since there is nothing physically wrong with you. You have only been here for two days so you shouldn't be that far behind." He looked at the clipboard in his hand. "As for your name, it is Hermione Jane Granger. You are in your seventh year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are in Gryffindor! Good for you dear. So was I. Well Jessica and I should be going. Will send your visitors in after we have had a little chat with them." Then they both left the room.

**Meanwhile in the hall...**

"Sorry it seems Miss Granger has forgotten her personal life. She only remembers facts. She didn't know her name but I have already informed her of it. But I have to tell you all; she won't remember you either. I'm very sorry to have to tell you all this. I don't think she will ever regain her old memories so I think it would be best if you tried to start over new with her. " Evan started to turn around and walk away but he remembered something. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. She might not be the same person you remember." He turned to Dumbledore. "I suggest you have her resorted. Experience makes people who they are, she has never experienced anything. Give her a couple of days to learn. Keep her in the house she was in before the accident. But then I suggest you resort her. Have a good day." Then both healers were gone. Everyone shifted on their feet as if in deep thought and Dumbledore's voice broke through their shock. "I suggest we go in and see her."

And so they did. They spent time explaining things. Talking about the attack and how she only got hit. Being the Gryffindor she was (or so they said) she jumped in front of a first year. They talked about all the adventures they had been on and laughed over many things. By the time Dumbledore finally declared that they had to get to Hogwarts for dinner they were all friends again. At dinner, in his speech Dumbledore only said that he welcomed her back and that she was having a slight memory problem.

Yeah slight, I only don't remember anything about myself or anyone else I ever met. But Ron, Harry, and I ate in peace. Only a few questions were asked. Ron introduced me to his little sister, Ginny her name was. Only Ginny seemed quite put out that I didn't remember her. But it was on my way out of dinner that things really got interesting. I bumped into this guy on accident but when I looked up to say sorry I saw a blond haired god. I could stop myself from smiling and whispering to myself. "Bloody hell he's Sexy." But I guess I might have said it a bit too loud because suddenly Ron, Harry, and the boy in front of me stared, mouth hanging.

End Chapter One

**Well I hoped youguys liked it. If you did you might like my other story so I suggest you read it too. **

**But don't forget the most important thing**

**Reviews!**

**Yay!**

**Okay, so thanks for reading my story. I should update soon.**

**Byes! **

**Patia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey Fanfic readers! Well as many of you know I haven't written anything in a while but I'm trying to get back my grove and conquer the writer's block. But I have worked really hard on this and managed to spit out a chappie for all the loyal readers. Actually I really happen to like this chappie. I think it all worked out really well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did I would most certainly release the next book and stop with the angst. **

**Well I hope you like it.**

**The Forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry screamed together. But the boy standing in front of me just looked amused, slightly confused, and surprised. He really was a good-looking person. I don't know, there was just something about him that made me want him. Hmmm… I wonder why I never made a move on him. I mean from the looks on the boys' faces this really surprised them so if I made a move on this boy in the past they really would have no reason to be surprised. Could memory really affect a person so much? Did this change my taste? Is that why I find this boy really attractive whereas my past self didn't? I don't know, this is really starting to make my head ache though.

"What do you think your doing Hermione!" Ron whispered into my ear as he pulled me back toward him. Harry on the other hand was already grabbing Draco by his collar fronts.

"What do you guys think your doing?" I asked as I pulled myself away from Ron. Ron only answered by pulling me back toward him. There was silence then finally Ron gave me an answer.

"Stay out of this Hermione, you don't know him. You don't know what an ass he is. We don't want him to take advantage of your situation. Which is just the kind of thing he would do."

"Ron I'm not a kid I can decide things for myself. Just because I lost some memory does not mean that I lost all common sense. I can mostly definitely assure you that I can be the judge of whom I may talk to and when I choose to talk to them. You may be my friend but you are not my keeper."

"Chill Hermione. You don't understand; we will explain in the common room." He pulled out of the great hall and I assumed on a path to the Gryffindor common rooms.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall Harry and that boy are probably butting heads. Well I suppose if they do that must mean to some existent that he, I mean that boy, not Harry, must like me a little bit. Because if he didn't care about me then why even bother with Harry. At least something good might come of the boys' little fit. I mean that when Harry comes back he will have to tell us, in gloat or just to fulfill our curiosity, what was said between the boys. That was the only little good thing that is going to come of this whole tirade.

We made it to a portrait of a fat lady, which, I was told was the entrance to the common room and all you had to say was the password and she would let you in the room. He pulled me in and sat me in a chair. "We'll sit here and wait for Harry so we can explain it to you."

"The explanation better be good, but I don't know what you could tell me that wouldn't piss me off right at this moment. Whatever the reason you guys have no right to do to me what you just did." Ron didn't say anything until Harry returned.

"Hey Harry how did it go with old, Ferret Face?" Harry didn't say anything in returned but looked pretty angry. He sat down with a loud thump in the chair facing mine. He grabbed the arms of my chair and pulled me toward him, so we were face to face.

"Okay Hermione you're going to have to listen to me. Stay away from Malfoy. Okay? I can fight with Malfoy if he tries anything with you but I won't let it be in vain, and if you keep flirting with him then it really doesn't do any good to fight with him. Plus that boy has been nothing but a prick to us since we started this school. You hate him. We hate him. It's how its always has been, and that is how it always will be. Do you understand me?" The whole time I listened stony faced the anger building inside.

"How _dare_ you! Who do you think you are? You are my friend. Not my _father_! You two have no right to try and make my choices. I will do, as I want to do, when I want to do it. I will make the calls on how I live my life. And how are you going to tell me how it was? I don't **remember**. Those are not my memories. I have to figure this out myself. I have to find out who I like and whom I want to hang out with. Okay? Do _you_ understand?"

"You changed. You're not our Hermione anymore." Harry said.

"Newsflash Harry! I never was _yours_ from what you have told me. You probably just used me as a homework helpline. How can I just start to go with everything you tell me about myself and start being that person? I'm not an actor and I don't want to be. I'm going to learn to be the person that I am. And if that isn't the old me then I don't want to be her!" I stood up, my chair falling backwards as I did. "If you ever decide you want to be friends and that you can except that I may never be her again then come and find me." I turned and walked but a voice stopped me at the foot of the stairs.

"But Hermione…" Harry voiced.

"I understand Harry. You guys want to protect me. But I don't need protectors I need friends and people that will help me find myself. I need to be free to make the choices that I want to make. It is really important to me. And I think I may have to be on my own for a while to figure it out. Thanks for the sentiments but I really don't need that right now." I continued up the stairs and nobody tried to stop me. I went to my room and dressed for bed. That night sleep came quick, I barely had time to think about the things that happened to me today.

The next morning I went down to breakfast alone. My solo entrance didn't go unnoticed through as I took my seat the whispers started. In fact the whole teacher's table was a buzz with whispers. I didn't really care though it didn't matter what these people thought happened. They weren't anyone to me and I really didn't care whether they liked me or not. I said that I was going to do what I was going to do nobody will stop me, not Harry or Ron and not this damn crowd of wizards and witches. (Umm… and giants, which I think one of the teachers might be, ghost, which are floating about the room, and umm… I think one of the teachers might be a vampire, oh and that one might be a midget…or something. Well I think I got everything in here. Cough, cough excuse me everyone,)

For the rest of the day I got a lot of looks from people. You know the thing, pointed fingers and glances, and whispering that started whenever someone spotted me. The only two that talked to me were two girls, who told me that they were in my year and house, named Lavender and Pavarti. The said that they had heard the whole story from a third year girl who happened to be in the Common Room when Ron dragged me in and when Harry and I got in the argument. They said that they totally agreed that the boy from the great hall, ("Oh his name?" Lavender asked after I asked who he was. "Well that's Draco Malfoy, heir to a totally huge amount of money and those incredible looks of his.") was super sexy and that they were proud that a girl from another house, ("…and a Gryffindor!") besides Slytherin finally had the guts to get out and say something about him. ("It's like totally cliché for someone to say that they like a Slytherin especially if they're from our house. But I know they can't be all bad.")

Just about everything went about that way the next week. And in what seemed like no time Dumbledore was calling me up to the front of the room to be sorted into a house, what would be my permanent house until graduation or if the found my memories and I felt a house change was needed. I really wasn't as nervous as I was excited. I didn't feel like I was the same Hermione. I didn't want to fill her niche anymore. I wanted to make my own path.

I went and sat on a stool next to Dumbledore and he lowered the hat, which he held in his right hand, over my head. _"Hmmm…" _I heard the hat say in my head. "A lot of potential. You have some brains in there, I see. A lot of courage too. Hmmm… where to put you, where to put you? I t seems that Gryffindor would know longer be able to assist in your growth. You're loyal but Hufflepuff is more of a neutral ground and they wouldn't know what to do with you. You want to do so much, and you have the means to achieve those goals… Smart but to put you in Ravenclaw would cause jealousy among some of your mates… Best put you in…" The hat opened its mouth and spoke aloud for the first time. "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore smiled and clapped me on the back. But when I looked back toward my peers I saw confusion on their faces. In the Gryffindor's though you could see betrayal mixed with the confusion. I just stood and shook Professor Dumbledore's hand before turning and taking a seat at the Slytherin table. The whole room watched me as if they were waiting for some negative reaction. But I didn't give them anything I just filled my plate and began to eat. The room continued to stare until I put down my fork and looked at them pointedly and asked, "Am I really that entertaining?" Then the room was once again a buzz. I finished my small dinner quickly and sat there waiting for someone from my table to leave so I could follow them to the common room and get the password. I looked up at the table in the front were Snape, my new head of house, was sitting. In askance of what I should do. But he ignored me and so I continued to wait.

It wasn't until the boy, Draco Malfoy was his name, tapped me on the shoulder that I broke my glare toward the ill-tempered teacher. "Come on Granger, I'll show you the way to the common room."

"Oh. Thanks." I held my hand out to him after me exited the great hall. "My name is Hermione Granger." He stared for a second before he grasped my hand.

"I know who you are Granger."

"Yes but technically in my memory I haven't been introduced to you yet. Plus I wasn't sure if you knew my first name since you keep calling me Granger." I laughed a little. "Are you always this formal?"

"No, but you and I aren't exactly friends. Well that's my memory anyway, I don't know what is going on in yours."

"I don't remember not liking you. And if I say so myself my first impression of you went rather well. Maybe if I knew I wasn't supposed to like you before I saw you, maybe then I could have prepared myself."

"I don't know Granger. You seem different since you came back. I don't know more laid back. Not so…not so much thinking about how to be perfect all the time. And you seem like you don't care what anyone thinks, but before I think you tried to please everyone around you."

"It seems everyone has been saying that lately. That I'm not enough like _her._ Well it's really hard to try to be like someone you have never even met." We walked the rest of the way in silence. We reached the stairs he showed me a lever on the sixth stair down that when pulled revealed a door at the bottom of the stairs. When the door was knocked three times in quick secession the door opened into the Slytherin common rooms. He told me that Snape moved the space after he suspected someone of a different house entering it his second year.

When we went inside he showed me that the girls dorm was up the stairs on the right. It was all sort of made the same way as the Gryffindor rooms, except with a whole lot of silver and greens since they were their house colors. Well I guess now they're my house colors too. But after all this couldn't end out that bad. I think for now I'll just go to my rooms and sleep. I'll just worry about everything in the morning. "I think for right now I'll just go to bed. Good night Draco." I turned and got half way up the stairs before his voice stopped me.

"How did you know my name, Granger? If you forgot everything how do you know my name? I didn't say my name when you introduced yourself earlier."

"Well…" I said. "When I like something that I see, I will learn a little about it before I face it." My smile increased, as his mouth dropped. "Come on Draco. It's not like you didn't know that. I believe I voiced my opinion already." I turned and continued walking but called over my shoulder. "And by the way? Call me Hermione. 'Night Draco." I lifted my hand and gave a little wave over my shoulder.

It wasn't long after I got upstairs that I was asleep. I was tired and plus it's so much more fun to live in dreams than face a bleak reality. One that I still didn't know whether I fit into. A place where I couldn't find my space. But then again things seem to be looking up.

**Another A/N:**

**Well hope you all like this story. But how will I know?  **

**Hmmm… I have an idea!**

**Review!**

**Byes!**

**Patia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Heys to my favorite Fanfic readers!**

**I have to say that I am way proud of myself not only have I written one chappie but I have written two!**

**I don't know it just never happens to me.**

**I mean that quickly.**

**Well plus I have good news for anyone reading Head Games I am only rewriting little thing and soon I will get it reposted and it will be better than ever. Plus I plan to write more chappies for it too.**

**Okay enough about me and on with the show.**

Disclaimer: Nothing New. The moons still in the sky and I still don't own Harry Potter.

The Forgotten 

**Chapter 3**

When I woke the next morning I got dressed, leaving off the school robe since it was Saturday and we had no classes today. Today would probably be mostly boring, since I have nobody to hang out with today. I mean I guess I could go find Lavender and Pavarti and talk to them. I was pretty sure that they wouldn't see this as a betrayal. They are the ones that fed my recent obsession with a certain Slytherin.

I guess it was still early I could go to breakfast and then go to the library to study or go and read a book outside to enjoy the day. I don't really know. It seems to me I can't really _look _for myself, it's more like I have to sit back and wait till it comes to me. Whenever it decided to do that. But I felt that if I just sat there I would be wasting time. I feel that there is something I should be out there doing to help me gain my memories. But there was nothing that came to mind to start at so I figured I would just do whatever until something felt right.

So I was going down the stairs leading away from the girls' dorms when saw a figure at the bottom of them waiting for me. "Hey Hermione." I smiled at his use of my first name. "I was thinking after you went to bed last night, that if you were saw hanging around me that it would help with your figure in the eyes of our house." He sighed. "I mean it might put you on hot waters with all the other houses though."

"Not that I care what anyone thinks but," I smiled. " I would love to spend the day hanging out with you."

"Well okay. If that's what you want to do then don't let me stop you." He lifted an elbow as if he wanted me to hold on to it. "Let me escort you to breakfast. After all it's the most important meal of the day."

I grabbed on to his arm and let him lead me out of the common room. "Lucky for you Mr. Malfoy, that is just where I wanted to go." We were both silent the rest of the way to the great hall. There were a lot of stares from everyone as we passed. Even in the great hall as we passed the teachers table, I saw Snape's mouth drop with toast mid way there. It was in a way kind of fun to see the looks on faces as we passed. But it also bothered me a little that people couldn't stay out of my business and out of my life. As we passed the Gryffindor table I could almost feel the heat from the angry stares. But I also laughed as Draco's smirk became more pronounced. "If I didn't know any better, Draco, I would think you brought me down here just to bask in the Gryffindor anger."

"Well the Hermione I must tell you then, that you are a very perceptive witch." At my indignant glare, his eyes shined with amusement. "I'm just joking, don't get your panties in a knot." We made it to the Slytherin table and Draco waited for me to sit before he took his seat. We ate our breakfast quickly and started to talk as the table started to fill as more of our housemates started to wake. "So…" He said finally ready to bring up what he wanted to discuss. "Why do you like me?"

"I never said I liked you. I said…" But I was interrupted by Draco.

"Yes you did. You did last night and you did that night in the great hall." He said hurriedly as if my last answer bothered him.

"Okay yeah I did say something to you, but don't twist my words. I said I was attracted to you. I don't really know you well enough to know if I like you. I am really not that shallow a person." I smiled to clear away the worry that, for a moment, I thought I saw in his eyes. "But what I do know about you so far I do like. You care; I know that because you showed me to the common room last night. You have a great sense of humor, I know that from the fact that you made fun of me already, but it was in the good-both-of-us-are-having-fun way. You know I really can't figure out why I never found you hot before I lost my memories." He sat still for a second as if he just had to take all of it in.

"Well it was probably because I was mean to you and well…basically all you housemates, since school began."

"I really can't see you doing that Draco."

"Well I did. I was a right ass. I realized about halfway through the year that I was just parading around trying to imitate my father. But I don't want to be like him. I have always hated my father I have no idea what made me want to go around and be like someone I didn't like. But I didn't figure that out till the middle of this year and you guys pretty much had hate for me ingrained in your brains by then."

"Like I said to Harry and Ron, those aren't my memories I have to start over fresh and figure out what I want to do."

"What is it like? I mean not having any memories. At first when I heard about you I thought about how much it would suck. But then I also thought about how nice it would be to start over, to have a 'blank slate'."

"I don't know. I know some things. I know about how things work, school things, and practical things. It seems like all I knew at first was facts. I didn't even know my name when I first woke up in the hospital. But its not like I plan to be this way forever. I plan to get my memories back. I don't want to go around everyday knowing that some people know more about me than I do."

"How though? I mean did the healers tell you anything? Like whether it was possible for you to get your memories back or not."

"They told me that if we could figure out which curse hit me, then they might be able to figure out something to bring my memories back. But they also told me that my memories might come back gradually on their own. They don't seem totally sure."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry to bring it up. I'm sure you don't want to sit around and think about it every day."

"It's okay don't worry yourself over me." I paused and looked up at the ceiling up the great hall, which showed that outside it was sunny. "How about you and me go for a walk around the lake?"

"Umm…Sure. Why not? It seems that at this point in time I have nothing better to do." We both rose from our bench and walked out of the hall together. It wasn't until we got to the door that two boys stopped us.

Harry grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. "Please Hermione stop this. I'm sorry we yelled at you last night. You don't have to hang out with him to show us we are wrong. We understand it now."

"Obviously you don't understand anything, Harry. Because if you did you would know that I am not hanging out with Draco to get back at you two. Come on Harry do you really think that I'm that petty?"

"Draco?" Harry asked his voice rising. "Draco? His name is not bloody Draco to you its always been Malfoy just Malfoy." He turned from me and started on Draco. "You…You must have...I don't know brain washed her."

Draco just turned to me and arched an eyebrow. "Brain washed?"

"It's a muggle term. It means to change the way a person thinks and make people believe things that you want them to believe. You know like in Harry's eyes me liking you."

"Oh…I get it."

"And look at you two! Your having a conversation like nothing is wrong. Hermione doesn't like you Draco. She likes Ron! She always has and always will. They have had a crush on each other for years. Years! Feelings don't just go away with a few memories. They mean something more."

I looked at Harry starting to lose my temper. "What are you talking about? What are you playing at trying to tell me how I'm supposed to feel. I really can't tell you why I'm not like your old Hermione. But I can tell you that I'm not like her. I don't have the same feelings as she did. I don't like Ron. At least not that way. I will tell you two this once more, stay out of my life. Let me make my own choices."

I turned around starting to walk through the door leading outside, Draco following me, but Harry caught his arm. "She will get her memories back. She will come back to us. She will remember all you did and everything you said. And we will, all three of us, get back at you for whatever sick, twisted joke your trying to pull. You will regret this, Malfoy."

"Maybe you have it backwards, Potter, maybe you will come to regret this day. I can't speak for her but if I were in her place I would want you to stop. But you don't know when to stop; you're too much a hero. You will keep pushing and pushing until you lose a friend. Back off."

"Malfoy how dare you…."

"Stop Harry" I said getting in between the two boys. "He is right. I need sometime on my own. If…when I get my memories back and I am hurt by this then I will see that it was my own fault that I was being unreasonable. But if you keep this up I might look back and be angry with you for trying to make my choices. Let me make mistakes. It is the best way to learn."

"Okay Hermione." Ron finally spoke up. "We will let you make your own choices but I just want you to remember we told you so." He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him down the hall. We watched as they disappeared around the corner before we walked outside.

"I'm really sorry about that Draco." I said putting my hand on his arm. "You should have to go through arguments like that."

"Don't worry about it. Besides they might be right you know. You might remember everything and regret hanging around me."

"I don't think I could ever regret this. It feels to right to regret." I looked into his piecing eyes. "I think I'm already in to deep to stop. Mr. Malfoy I think I might have developed a crush on you."

"A crush? Are you sure? Not an attraction?" He smiled.

"Yes I'm pretty sure. But I still think the attraction part still stands true." I said. "What about you, Draco? Is there any chance you my return my infatuation? Because this would be pretty pointless if you didn't. I mean with one person how far can things go?"

"I don't get crushes."

"Too tough for crushes?" I put my hand around his neck and pulled his head down to my level. "How about now?" I closed the distance between our lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle. I could feel my stomach fluttering not with nerves but with happiness. It all felt right. Like right here with Draco was where I was supposed to be. Like the stars were aligned and nothing could go wrong. It was like I had found my place.

"Now? I think crush would be a good thing for me right now." He smiled down at me before he grabbed my hand and walked with me. We walked around the lake we left our footprints in the sand and I couldn't stop smiling and looking behind to see his footprints right beside mine.

**A/N:**

**Well hoped you guys like it so far!**

**Ummm… but I need to know what you guys think.**

**Seriously. How will I ever know unless you REVIEW?**

**Say it with me now, "I WILL REVIEW, I _WILL_ REVIEW!"**

**Okay enough fun.**

**Byes!**

**Patia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone... Once again. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I know it sucks. But on the bright side the plot is all mine. Well I hope you guys like this. Don't forget to review.**

**The Forgotten**

**Chapter Four**

It has been about three months since Draco and I took that walk around the beach but everything has been better since then. Draco. I didn't know something so good could happen to me. He is my light. I look forward to seeing him everyday. I think I might be in love with him. I haven't talked with Harry or Ron since that same day three months ago. They nod at me in the halls but we don't have any 'friendly' chats. I think they might hate me. I think they realized that I wasn't defenseless and now they know that Draco isn't taking advantage of me as much as I am choosing him over the boys. Which of course is not what I'm doing. I would rather have them both but that really doesn't seem like it has a chance of happening.

I have given up on my memories. Well not so much given up on them as deciding that I don't need them. I may want them but I don't need them. Not like I need Draco. Lately he gets angry whenever I mention my memories. He says we have each other now and that's all we will ever need. I try to make him understand how much I want my memory back but that only seems to make him madder. The point in case is why I'm a little uneasy about broaching the subject of why I won't be able to come to Hogsmeade with him this Friday. Dumbledore contacted me yesterday and said that the healers think they may have found a solution to my memory problem and they want to test it this Friday. But I have to tell Draco sooner or later and I think I just want to get it over with.

Of course I know where Draco is this morning. He is a late sleeper and is probably still in bed. I thought it was cute when I learned that Draco woke up early my first morning in Slytherin just so he could take me down to breakfast. I thought it was even sweeter after I saw for myself the tantrums he throws when he has to get up early. But it was fairly late in the afternoon now and he would probably just be waking up. So I walked up the stairs to his dorms. There was no answer when I knocked on the door so I tried the handle. It was unlocked so I pushed the door open. His dorm was a mess. Why couldn't these seventeen-year-old boys clean up after themselves? I tip toed around the piles of cloths that covered the floor until I reached Draco's bed, which was at the far corner of the room nearest the bathroom. I pulled back the heavy green curtains that hung around the bed only to find an empty unmade bed. 'Hmmm..what to do...' It was then that I noticed that the shower was running. I figured it was Draco since he was the only guy from his dorm that I hadn't seen down stairs yet. I took off my shoes and laid on his bed to wait. When my head first hit the pillow the smell of Draco engulfed me. I sat in my little state of bliss until I noticed the bathroom door opening.

His hair was still wet and clung in a sexy way about his head. He had a towel wrapped about his waist, which showed off his chest and arms in a way cloths never could. He didn't notice me in the room and went straight to his wardrobe to pick out his cloths for today. I shifted myself up on my elbows and the noise made him turn his head in my direction.

He looked at me hard. It felt as if he was looking into my soul. "Hermione..." Was all he said before he crawled into the bed and lay next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I smoothed his hair down and placed kisses on his temples. He didn't say anything so we just sat there for a while listening to each other breath.

"I had a dream Hermione." He sighed finally. "In it we were in a very dark place but we were fine because we were together. But then you left me. I was alone. I couldn't breath and I suffocated on the darkness." He turned his head so he could look into my eyes. "Promise me you won't ever leave."

"Draco I couldn't leave you. I need you probably more then you could even imagine." He brought his lips to mine with fervor. We kissed and lay there for a while before I broke the silence. "I need to talk to you about something." I looked down at him. "But I think you should probably get dressed first or we won't get much talking done."

A rakish grin appeared on his face. "Okay Hermione. If you find it so hard to resist me. By the way, I like the way you look in my bed." I just rose an eyebrow as he grabbed some cloths and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out I was already off his bed picking up some of the stuff off his floor. "Don't do that Hermione, let the house elves get it." I just glared at him and put the stuff in a pile on top of his trunk.

"Come on Draco, we can go into the common room to talk." I walked down the stairs and sat in one of our favorite chairs. But Draco just stopped in front of me.

"Get up."

"Ummm...No?"

"Wrong answer." He pulled me up and stat down before he pulled me back down, into his lap.

"Well isn't this cozy? I think that if you just told me what you had in mind first I would have done it all a lot easier." He didn't seem to be paying any attention though because I could feel him nuzzling my neck. "Draco we're supposed to be talking."

He lifted his head up. "Talk, I promise I'm listening." I gave him a look that I hope he read as 'you better be' and then I pulled myself so that I was facing him.

"Okay so I won't be able to come with you to Hogsmeade on Friday." I held up my hand to stop him from speaking. "I had a little discussion with the headmaster the other day, and he says that the healers think they might be on to something and they want to test it on me Friday."

"Wait a sec Hermione. I thought you said you didn't need your memories. Why do you anyway? When everything's so perfect now." I got up and pulled a chair close to his and sat on the edge of it.

"I have told you this before. I feel like there are just some things that I need to know."

"But this isn't it. I know Hermione that I will lose you if you remember. You won't want me after you know everything. It is just like Potter said you will remember everything I have ever done or said to you and you will once again hate me. Because you always have. I know what I did and said then wasn't right and now I feel like I have been handed a second chance and you want to take that away. Why? Does this," he motioned between the two of us. "Really mean so little to you that you are willing to just throw it all away?" He got up from his chair. "You know what? Just go do what you need to do. But don't play with me anymore." He turned on his heel and strolled out of the common room.

"Well that went bloody great." I said to myself, running a hand through my hair. I noticed then that I was being approached by a girl with a pug face, Pansy, I think her name was.

"You can't just have him you know." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Draco. We're not just going to hand him over to some mudblood on a platter. In our families we are taught to only have the best, and let me tell you something, Draco is the best. Heir to the Malfoy fortune, good looks, long clean bloodline, he is everything we have been taught to look for in a husband. He is the Slytherin Prince we aren't going to give him to some forgetful, mudblood Gryffindor."

"Well I think we will just let Draco decide what he wants. Won't we?" I stood so that I was eye level with her. "Until then, Pansy." I walked through the door that lead out of the common room. 'Hmm...I wonder where I will find him? It's nice today, maybe he went for a walk around the lake. Yeah. I bet that is where he will be.'

I saw a figure about halfway around the lake, so I went the opposite direction as it did so that we would run into each other. I walked a few minutes before I went around a bend and my eyes caught Draco. He was running his face looked stony. "Draco" I said moving into his path. His eyes never looked down and he ignored me completely. Brushing my arm as he passed. I turned and ran after him. "Draco I really need to speak with you." He continued running ignoring me. "I'm not leaving you until you answer me." I ran with him for about twenty minutes before I tripped on a stick I had not noticed. I would have hit the ground hard if Draco didn't catch me.

"Watch where you are going Hermione." He sounded like he didn't remember. Then I saw a light flash in his eyes. "Granger if you leave me alone, I will give you five minutes." He pulled me by my wrist to the side of the track and then sat there.

"Well I was going to tell you that I don't understand why your doing this. I love you. I want my memories. I'm sorry if you can't deal with the fact. But they are a part of me. I'll never be whole without them."

"I know what will happen Hermione. I want to end this now and just get it over with." I tasted salt on my lips. My hand flew my damp cheeks. I was crying.

"How could you ask me if you meant so little to me? You're the one who this means nothing to. How could you pretend this meant nothing to you?"

He looked at me. "You don't understand anything. Don't tell me how I feel. I have realized what will happen. And I don't want to start something I can't finish." He let me go and I stepped back. "Five minutes are up." He turned around and walked away, the way I had came, back toward the castle.

I stood there for a while. Letting my tears dry and my blush to disappear. When the evidence of my tears were gone I went back inside. With no place better to go I went into the Great Hall to eat. As I'm walking toward my normal spot I see Draco slide into his normal one. Which happened to be right next to mine. I quickly turn toward the table and sit in the seat that was directly in front of me. The seat was right next to Draco's friend Blaise, who gave me a strange look as I sat down.

I didn't really feel like eating so I pushed the food around on my plate. If I listened real hard I could hear the soft rumble of his voice as he spoke to somebody. A soft chuckle to my left woke me from my trance.

"Hey 'Mione." I hated the nick name some of the Slytherin had taken to calling me. Blaise looked like he was trying to be friendly so I ignored the name. "I noticed that your looking a little blue." He elbowed me a little. "I'm done eating. You look like your done. How about I walk you back to the common room? You look like you would get lost if you went by yourself." I nodded, knowing that he was right. He grabbed my arm and helped me get up from the bench. When I was finished he put my hand into the crook of his arm and guided me toward the hallway. I felt a pair of eyes on me. I knew they were Draco's. Maybe it hurt him to see me walking beside someone else. My gut dropped a bit at the thought. But maybe now he realized how good we are together. How we are meant to be.

We walked down the hall until we reached we reached a turn. He went the wrong way. "Blaise, Blaise?"

"What?" He asked looking back down toward me.

"We are going the wrong way."

"No we are not." He said smiling. "In fact were here." I looked up at him confused, and I felt a hand come over my mouth. He pushed me up against a wall. "Pansy and the girls want me to welcome you to Slytherin. A proper welcome. They want me to show Draco what a whore you are." My mind raised wondering how I was going to get out of this. He was to strong. There was no way I could over power him. He lowered his head and I jerked when I felt his lips on my ear lobe. I screamed into his hand. "I have always wanted to bed a Gryffindor." He whispered his breath warm on my ear. That was the last thing I heard before we heard someone approach. He pulled me into what looked like a mop closet. He pressed my back against his front, as I tried to scream. The person was right in front of the door when they stopped suddenly.

"Hermione?" I hear Draco's voice ask before I felt a wand in my back and a whispered 'stupefy'. Then I saw no more. The world was black. I remembered Draco's dream. He must of had it backwards. It was me who died choking on the darkness, alone.

A/N: Well I hoped you liked. Please don't forget to review. They give me motivation.

Well I guess until the next chappie,

Byes!

Patia


	5. Chapter 5

1**A/N: Hello all you fanfic readers! I'm super proud to say that I have conned my muse into letting me write a little chapter to get all you rabid readers off my back. Well I'm happy to have you back for the fifth chapter of Forgotten and I hope you continue to read all the later posted chappies. Okay so now what did I need to do... Oh yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling so logically you realize that I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own his wonderful universe.**

**The Forgotten**

**Chapter five...**

I awoke to find Malfoy kneeling beside me, wand poised and pointed at my chest. I screamed and scooted myself backwards against the cold hard ground. "Get away from me Malfoy." I reached into my robes and grabbed my own wand and pointed it at his chest, though he had already lowered his. He put his wand on the ground and his hand reached toward me. I scooted back even farther against a wall and I soon found myself in a sitting position. It was hard to breath my breath was coming out in short gasps.

"Hermione? I'm sorry about the fight we had. You can go and get your memories back. I'm fine with that." He said withdrawing his hand, a hurt look on his face.

What was he talking about? I had no idea. Maybe his wand backfired on him when he tried to hex me or something. "Malfoy?" Another hurt look in his eye. "Urm...I mean Draco. I think you need to make a little trip to the hospital wing. Okay? Look I will show you the way." I grabbed his arm gently and started to stand. He jerked his arm back.

"What are you playing at Hermione? I'm fine. You're the one that needs to go to the hospital wing. Blaise...he hexed you." I was trying to think, who was Blaise. I think he is one of the Slytherin guys in my year. "Or something. I found him in the closet with you and you were knocked out." He nodded his head in the direction of a lump on the ground. "I already took care of him though." He smirked. "I really don't know what he was thinking, messing with you."

"Maybe he hexed you Malfoy because I really don't think your brain is working. And what are we going to do about him? I guess we can't just leave him here." I sighed and cast a charm so that Blaise's brusied body floated next to me. "Look lets just go to the hospital wing and get this all figured out." He looked confused but nodded his head in agreement anyway. We walked down the halls in near silence. Only the shuffling of feet against the ground, our breathing, and Blaise's slight moans could be heard.

We reached the double doors of the hospital wing and walked in. I went straight to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked curtly on the door. In a few seconds it swung open. "Ahhh...good evening Miss Granger. What can I help you with tonight?"

"Good evening to you too. Malfoy here, has something wrong with him. I think he has been hexed or something. Then there is Blaise I think the two got into a duel or somethng.But now that they are both here and you can treat them I really have to be going. I have to get to Gryffindor common rooms before curfew." Madam Pomfrey eyed me strangely, which made me a tad bit nervous and I started to ramble. "Oh and I have to finish that Charm's essay that is due next week. So I really ought to be going now. Good bye Madam." I had turned to hurry and leave but she caught my shoulder.

"Miss Granger you're not in Gryffindor. You're in Slytherin." It was then my turn to look at her oddly.

"No, Madam Pomfrey, I'm in Gryffindor." I pulled at the badge at my chest, as proof. But she merely stared. Malfoy then walked toward me and grabbed my hand the was holding the badge and shifted it into my view.

"No, Hermione, you are in Slytherin." I looked down at the badge that held the shape of a snake against a green background. The world around me went fuzy and started to tilt on its side. I felt my hold on consciousness slowly slip from my grasp.

I awoke in a stark white room. The sheets on bed underneath me stuck to my skin which was slick with perspiration. I distantly noticed the strong smell of antiseptic that dominated my tiny curtained 'room'. A hospital, I realized was where I was. I pulled my hair up so that my neck could feel the cool air against it, and sat up in my bed. It was then that I noticed Malfoy with a chair pulled up next to my bed. His head laying against the sheets of my bed, asleep. I smiled to myself a little. Even if I knew him to be the tormenter of my life at Hogwarts, I also recognized his angel like appearance. My hand glided over his head, feeling the baby fine blonde hair that lay there. I noticed his face twitch a bit and I pulled back my hand before his eyes opened. He sat up and stretched a bit before he realized I was awake. A smile crossed his face, and I had to hide my astonishment. It was not his trademark smirk, but a real smile, and I couldn't help but smile back. "Hermione. I'm glad you decided to wake from you 'little' nap. I was beginning to worry." He leaned toward me like he was going to kiss me and I slid back quickly. He noticed my withdraw and quickly I saw hurt pass through his eyes.

"Oh. I forgot. Excuse me Hermione." He lifted his long lean body out of the chair and stood there for a second. "I guess I'll go get the healers and tell them you woke up." He turned and made his way toward the door.

"Malfoy?" I asked lightly, my curious side getting the better of me.

"Yes?" His head turned back to face me.

"Why did you stay with me while I was asleep?"

He smirked a little. "That is easy. I stayed because I love you." He then walked out the door. Leaving me stunned and with more questions on my mind. But I wasn't alone long to contemplate the new found information because to healers quickly walked in. There was both a male and a female healer and they both wore long white robes with short sleeves that buttoned at the cuff.

"Well hello again Miss Granger. I didn't think I would be seeing you until our appointment. But from what I heard from your school medic you have gained back you memories on your own. Well congratulations! Very good news that is." He began to look through the papers on his clip board and before I could speak the women healer started talking.

"You are very lucky indeed, Miss Granger. You see while we had hoped the test that we were going to try on you would work, it only works in about two percent of amnesia victims. But we thought that it would be worth a try. Now there is no need!" I let them smile at me for a second before I found my voice.

"What are you talking about?"

The woman's mouth dropped open and the man quickly looked up from his clip board. He then he looked at the woman. "Didn't Pomfrey say that the girl remembered things? It sounds like she forgot more."

"What are you talking about?" I asked once again, "I never forgot anything."

The male healer looked a little hopeful. "Tell me what is the last thing you remember?"

I thought for a second. "Well I know that I was taking Malfoy to see Madam Pomfrey because he was acting strangely. Then they both tried to tell me that I wasn't in Gryffindor but Slytherin." I gave a snort. "But before that I woke up to Malfoy's wand pointed at me. Ummm..." I thought back more. "Oh! The fight. There were Death Eaters in Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and I were all dueling when I notice a Death Eater sneak toward Celia. She can sometimes be a little blind to her surrounding. So when I saw the Death Eater raise his wand I jumped in front of her and a purple beam of light hit my shoulder. Everything went dark after that. How did Malfoy get me into the castle and why didn't he take me to the hospital wing?"

"Well. First before you I answer your questions I want to introduce you. My names Evan and this is Jessica. We have been working on you case now for a little over three months. After the battle. You were brought here. We could find nothing wrong with you physically but when you awoke you didn't have any memories. Well at least no personal memories. You knew facts but that was it." I sat there for a few seconds letting it all soak in. I forgot my past then I forgot the time when I forgot my past? It all made no sense. What was Malfoy doing sitting by my bedside? Where were Harry and Ron? And what the hell did I do during the last three months that turned my whole life upside down and put my in Slytherin House? It all became to much and once again my vision started to swim. I started to get tunnel vision and my last conscious thought was, 'and what the hell is with this fainting?'

**A/N: Okay you guys know the drill by now. You read. Now you review. My muse bob is a very fickle kind of muse. He comes and goes but I know for a fact reviews (and cookies!) can sometimes be used to entice him out of the hole in which he lives. And plus I love to read reviews! So don't disappoint. **

**Byes!**

Patia


	6. Chapter 6

A.N/ Okay so heres another chappie for you guys. I know it's not much of an excuse but I have been really busy. But that is how things go. So yeah. Thanks for everyone who reads this but please remember to review. 

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. soooo what does that mean? I don't own Harry Potter or his universe. Yeah that must be it. 

Okay so here we go.

The Forgotten

Chapter 6...

I awoke in the same room as before only now instead of Malfoy at my bedside it was Harry and Ron. "Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he noticed my stirring. "Your awake! Should I go get someone?" 

"No. I'm fine. I just seem to be fainting a lot." I cleared my throat. "I could use some water though." Ron jumped to go get some water but Malfoy came strolling through the door, glass in hand. 

"Here." He walked to my bed and handed me the glass. "I saw you were waking so I went and got some water." He shrugged a little and sat in a chair opposite the side of my bed Harry and Ron were sitting. "I figured you might be thirsty." 

"Thank you, Malfoy." He cringed a bit as I said his name. I lifted the cup to my lips and smelled the contents. It didn't smell poisoned. I heard a chuckle to my right and looked at Malfoy. 

"I didn't put anything in it. Trust me." I heard Harry snort but for some reason my gut told me to trust him. So I tilted the glass and the liquid flowed down my throat. Cold but otherwise I was unaffected. 

"Thank you." I said again but this time I meant it. He just nodded his head a bit. "Malfoy could ah...could you leave the room for a second?" He got up and walked toward the door where he turned around and looked at me. 

"If you need me," He said with a look toward the boys. "I'll be right outside." He pulled the door closed quietly. 

"Yeah." Ron said with a slight look of disgust. "Like either me or Harry are going to hurt you." 

"So..." Harry said changing the subject. "Do you really feel okay?" 

"Yeah, physically at least. I mean it's kind of strange to know that I walked around the last three months and I don't remember any of it." I looked down at my lap, twisting my hands. "I mean how did I end up in Slytherin? I guess Ravenclaw I could have handled. But Slytherin? My life must have been hell." I looked up at the boys and saw them exchange a look. "What? Wasn't it hell?" 

"You didn't seem to be having a bad time." Said Ron looking down at his own lap. 

"What do you mean _seem_? Didn't you know? What did _I_ say?" 

"That's the thing," Harry said. "You weren't talking to us." 

"Wasn't talking to you? Your my best friends. Didn't you tell me you guys are my best friends?" 

"Yeah of course we did Hermione." Ron said laying a hand on my shoulder. 

"You just wouldn't listen." He stood up quickly running a hand through his hair. "Wouldn't listen to a damn thing we said." He started to pace the room. "Everything went well until after dinner your first night back from the hospital. Until you ran into _him_." He said jerking his head toward the door. "You said..." His face contorted with disgust. "You said that he was sexy." I gasped and our eyes met. Once again I found myself starring at my lap. "But that doesn't really surprise you does it? Because you have felt that way all along." I looked up at him my eyes watering to the brim and over. 

"Harry, you don't understand. Its not like I was planning on acting on it. They are feelings Harry. People can't help what they feel." 

"Yeah Hermione. I think your right, because right now I can't help but feel that I would rather be anywhere than around you." He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

"Ron." I said with a sob. "Ron tell him I'm sorry. Make him understand." 

"Him?" Ron said standing up quickly enough to knock his chair back. "_Him_? What about _me_, Hermione? You have known I have liked you forever. Do you even understand what this is like for _me_? We were supposed to be together. All this time I got though it by thinking, 'When Hermione gets her memories back we will finally be together. I will tell her how I feel and everything will be okay.' I sat back and watched while you _snogged_ Malfoy. While you dated him, I was thinking 'that should be me. _I_ should be dating Hermione. Kissing her. Walking around the lake with her.' But no. You don't even care how I feel! Instead you ask me to make Harry understand. Well I can't Hermione. And do you want to know why." He didn't even pause for me to answer. "Because I don't understand!" 

"Ron I didn't know. I'm sorry I didn't know." My hands covered my face as I wept. I heard him stomp out of the room the door slam behind him. This only made me sob harder. My two best friends deserted me. I'm lost now. This is how I felt when I first came to Hogwarts. A muggleborn in the middle of a bunch of strangers. They had helped me through that time. Who is going to help me find my way now? 

I heard a slight tap on the glass panes of the door and dried my tears on the sleeve of my hospital gown. "You can come in." I called my voice still slightly hoarse from crying. I saw Malfoy's head peek in as the door came open. 

"Are you alr..." He hurried into the room and shut the door. "Hermione? What happened?" He came to the side of my bed and laid a hand on my arm. I had been looking down since he came into the room to hide my puffy eyes and nose I knew I would have from crying, but he put a finger under my chin and lifted my face. I heard his slight intake of breath. "What did they do to you?" He turned around as if he was going to go and find him but I grabbed the hand that had been resting on my arm. 

"Please. Please don't do that." I waited until he nodded before I dropped his hand. We sat there in quite. Him starring at me intently while I looked anywhere but him. 

"I'm sorry." I heard Malfoy whisper and it made me turn toward him. "It's my fault you are going through all of this." He looked so sad. So defeated. I just wanted to help him. I scooted toward the edge of the bed right in front of him and reached out and wrapped my arms around his waist, my head buried in his stomach. 

"It's my fault really. I didn't know any better. I didn't know that I was supposed to stay away from you." I whispered into his front. I felt his arms slide to around my back the best they could in his standing position. 

"Yeah. But I shouldn't have let you. I knew better. Once I knew you had gotten your memories back I should have left you alone. So that your life could go back to normal. I just couldn't do it though. I need you. We are in this far to deep to quit now." 

A.N-2/ So yeah. Once again I really hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. I know I did. So if you have any suggestions (which are always good), want to say you liked the chapter, or want to make me insanly happy REVIEW. 

REVIEW 

REVIEW 

REVIEW!!! 

THANK YOU GUYS! 

BYES! 

Patia 


End file.
